Monster Jam Tours (2018)
In 2018, Monster Jam started the second series of points tours, 1 Arena tour and 4 Stadium tours. All tour champions received automatic invites to Monster Jam World Finals 19. This year, there was only one Arena Tour while two additional Stadium Tours were added in place of the Fox Sports 1 Series. Arena Tour Stops # '''Charlotte, NC: Spectrum Center # Albany, NY: Times Union Center # Southaven, MS: Landers Center (First Time for Monster Jam) # Greenville, SC: Bon Secours Wellness Arena # Columbia, SC: Colonial Life Arena # Wichita, KS: Intrust Bank Arena # Hidalgo, TX: State Farm Arena # Tupelo, MS: Bancorp South Arena # Pensacola, FL: Pensacola Bay Center # Toledo, OH: Huntington Center '''Competitors # Grave Digger #28: Pablo Huffaker # Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen / Dustin Brown (Wichita fill-in) # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read # Monster Mutt: Kevin Crocker # Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew # Master of Disaster: Tom Herzog (Charlotte, Albany, and Southaven only)/Paul Strong (Greenville and onward) # Nitro Menace: Darren Migues # Jail Bird: Kaylyn Migues Hosts:Freddie Sheppard and Alikona Bradford Stadium Tour #1 'Stops' # Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim # San Diego, CA: Petco Park # Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim # Glendale, AZ: University of Phoenix Stadium # Houston, TX: NRG Stadium # Miami, FL: Marlins Park (2 events) (first time venue) # Atlanta, GA: Mercedes-Benz Stadium (2 events) # Biloxi, MS: Mississippi Coast Coliseum (8 trucks only) # Raleigh, NC: PNC Arena (8 trucks only) Competitors ''' #Grave Digger #35 Adam Anderson #Max-D #9 : Neil Elliot #Mutant (cadillac)/Monster Energy (Miami only) : Todd LeDuc #Megalodon: Alex Blackwell #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon/Cynthia Gauthier (Glendale and Houston fill-in) #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny #Avenger: Jim Koehler #Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Team Scream): Brad Allen #Stone Crusher/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only): Steve Sims #El Toro Loco: Bryan Wright #The Xtermigator: JR McNeal #Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Big Kahuna: Shane England '''Hosts: Ryan LaCosse, Taylor Mock, and Scott Jordan Stadium Tour #2 Stops # Tampa, FL: Raymond James Stadium # Orlando, FL: Camping World Stadium # San Diego, CA: Petco Park # Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim # Oakland, CA: Oakland Alameda Coliseum (2 events) # Nampa, ID: Ford Idaho Center (8 trucks only) # Vancouver, BC, Canada: Pacific National Exhibition (8 trucks only) # Reno, NV: Reno Sparks Livestock Events Center (8 trucks only) Competitors ' #Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken #Max-D #8: Tom Meents #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow #El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner #Zombie: Colt Stephens #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Save for Tampa and Orlando) #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #Scooby-Doo!: John Gordon #Pirate's Curse: Cory Rummell #Over Bored: Jamey Garner #Devastator: Aaron Basl (Save for Tampa and Orlando) #The Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten (Tampa and Orlando only) #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten (Tampa and Orlando only) '''Hosts: Keith Jones, Diana Reed, and Michael Navarro ' Stadium Tour #3 '''Stops # New Orleans, LA: Mercedes-Benz Superdome # Tampa, FL: Raymond James Stadium # Indianapolis, IN: Lucas Oil Stadium # Worcester, MA: DCU Center (8 trucks only) # Jacksonville, FL: EverBank Field # St. Louis, MO: The Dome at America's Center # Detroit, MI: Ford Field Competitors ' #Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane/Carl Van Horn (Tampa fill-in) #Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk #Mutant (Ford)/Monster Energy (New Orleans & Worcester only): Coty Saucier #Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #FS1 Cleatus: Marc McDonald #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon/Cliff Thomas (Jacksonville fill-in) #Slinger: Scott Hartsock # Bad News Travels Fast 20th Anniversary: Brandon Derrow #Raminator: Mark Hall #EarthShaker: Steven Thompson #Zombie (Natural Disaster): Travis Mowery '''Hosts: Ken Navitsky, K. Yung, and Joel Santiago ' Stadium Tour #4 '''Stops #Toronto, ON, Canada: Rogers Centre (2 events) #San Antonio, TX: Alamodome (2 events) #Houston, TX #1: NRG Stadium #Detroit, MI #1: Ford Field #Arlington, TX: AT&T Stadium #Oklahoma City, OK: Chesapeake Energy Arena (8 trucks only) #Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim (2 events) #El Paso, TX: UTEP Sun Bowl (2 events, championship weekend) Competitors ''' #Grave Digger #31: Randy Brown #Son-Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson #VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Dragon: Jon Zimmer #Scooby Doo: Haley Gauley/Steven Sims (Filled in for Detroit onwards) #Black Stallion: Mike Vaters #Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters II #Barbarian/Rod Ryan Show (Houston only): Devin Jones #Xtreme Diesel: Dave Radzierez/Tim Mente (Toronto fill-in) #Bounty Hunter: Austin Minton #Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen #Raminator: Mark Hall (San Antonio only) #Rammunition: Mat Dishman #Hotsy: Kurt Kraehmer/Geremie Dishman (El Paso fill-in) '''Hosts: Mitchell Rains, Janelle Rodriguez, and Lola Arena Tour Results Charlotte *''Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' *''Event 2: Northern Nightmare '' *''Event 3: Grave Digger '' Albany *''Event 1: Northern Nightmare'' *''Event 2: Northern Nightmare'' *''Event 3: Monster Mutt'' Southaven *''Event 1: Stinger Unleashed'' *''Event 2: Grave Digger '' Greensville *''Event 1: Grave Digger '' *''Event 2: Northern Nightmare'' *''Event 3: Scooby- Doo'' Columbia *''Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' *''Event 2: Grave Digger '' *''Event 3: Northern Nightmare'' Wichita *''Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' *''Event 2: Grave Digger '' *''Event 3: Stinger Unleashed '' Hidalgo * Show 1: Scooby-Doo * Show 2:'' Grave Digger'' * Show 3: Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 4: ''Northern Nightmare * Show 5: Monster Mutt Tupelo * Show 1: Scooby-Doo * Show 2: Northern Nightmare '' * Show 3: ''Northern Nightmare '' Pensacola * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Northern Nightmare '' * Show 3: ''Scooby-Doo '' Toledo * Show 1: ''Northern Nightmare '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Northern Nightmare '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger '' Stadium Tour #1 Results Anaheim #1 *Racing: ''Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Avenger *''Event Champion'': Grave Digger San Diego #1 *Racing: Mutant *Two Wheel Skills: Max-D *Freestyle: Whiplash *''Event Champion'': Grave Digger Anaheim #2 *Racing: Grave Digger '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D *Freestyle: Avenger '' *''Event Champion: Max-D Glendale *Racing: Mutant *Two Wheel Skills: Mutant *Freestyle: Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Mutant Houston #1 *Racing: Grave Digger '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D '' *Freestyle: ''Mutant *''Event Champion: Max-D '' Houston #2 *Racing: Max-D *Two Wheel Skills: Mutant '' *Freestyle: ''Big Kahuna '' *''Event Champion: Max-D Miami #1 *Racing: Monster Energy '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' *Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Miami #2 *Racing: ''Grave Digger '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D *Freestyle: Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Atlanta #1 *Racing: ''Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: Max-D *Freestyle: Max-D *''Event Champion'': Max-D Atlanta #2 *Racing: Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: Max-D *Freestyle: Avenger *''Event Champion'': Max-D Biloxi (Arena) *Event 1:Mutant *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Grave Digger Raleigh (Arena) *Event 1: Mutant *Event 2: Grave Digger Stadium Tour #2 Results Tampa #1 *Racing: El Toro Loco *Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: El Toro Loco *''Event Champion'': El Toro Loco Orlando *Racing: Bounty Hunter *Two Wheel Skills: Max-D *Freestyle: El Toro Loco *''Event Champion'':'' Zombie'' San Diego #2 *Racing: Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: Monster Mutt Dalmatian *Freestyle: Max-D *''Event Champion'': Grave Digger Anaheim #3 *Racing: The Black Pearl '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' *Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Grave Digger Oakland #1 *Racing: Zombie '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D *Freestyle: Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Oakland #2 *Racing: ''Pirate's Curse '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D '' *Freestyle: ''Max-D '' *''Event Champion: Max-D '' Nampa (Arena) * Event 1: ''Max-D *Event 2: Obsessed *Event 3: Max-D Vancouver (Arena) *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Monster Mutt Dalmatian *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: Grave Digger Reno (Arena) * Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Max-D *Event 4: Max-D Stadium Tour #3 Results New Orleans *Racing: Monster Energy '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Monster Energy '' *Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Monster Energy '' Tampa #2 *Racing: ''Mutant '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Soldier Fortune '' *Freestyle: ''FS1 Cleatus *''Event Champion'':'' FS1 Cleatus'' Indianapolis *Racing: Grave Digger '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' *Freestyle: ''Grave Digger *''Event Champion'': Grave Digger '' Worcester (Arena Weekend) *Event 1: ''Grave Digger '' *Event 2: ''El Toro Loco '' *Event 3: ''Soldier Fortune *Event 4: Monster Energy Jacksonville *Racing: Bounty Hunter *Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Bounty Hunter'' St. Louis #1 *Racing: Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: FS1 Cleatus *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Grave Digger'' St. Louis #2 *Racing: El Toro Loco *Two Wheel Skills:'' Grave Digger'' *Freestyle: Lucas Oil Crusader *''Event Champion: Mutant'' Detroit #2 *Racing: FS1 Cleatus *Two Wheel Skills: Mutant *Freestyle: FS1 Cleatus *''Event Champion: FS1 Cleatus'' Stadium Tour #4 Results Toronto #1 *Racing: Son-uva Digger *Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist *Freestyle: Overkill Evolution *''Event Champion: Gas Monkey Garage'' Toronto #2 *Racing: Gas Monkey Garage *Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion'':VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist San Antonio #1 *Racing: Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: Dragon *Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger *''Event Champion'': VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist '' San Antonio #2 *Racing: ''Grave Digger *Two Wheel Skills: VP Raving Fuels' Mad Scientist *Freestyle: Overkill Evolution *''Event Champion: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist'' Houston #1 *Racing: Rammunition '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist '' *Freestyle: ''Son-Uva Digger '' *''Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger '' Detroit #1 *Racing: ''Rammunition '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' *Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' *''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Arlington *Racing: ''Son-Uva Digger '' *Two Wheel Skills: ''VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist *Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger '' *''Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger '' Oklahoma City (Arena Weekend) *Event 1: ''Gas Monkey Garage '' *Event 2: ''Son-Uva Digger *Event 3: Gas Monkey Garage Anaheim #4 *Racing: Dragon *Two Wheel Skills: Son-Uva Digger *Freestyle: Scooby Doo *''Event Champion: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist'' Anaheim #5 *Racing: Scooby Doo *Two Wheels Skills: Scooby Doo *Freestyle: Overkill Evolution *''Event Champion: Scooby Doo'' El Paso #1 *Racing: Son-Uva Digger *Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist *Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger *''Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger'' El Paso #2 *Racing: Son-Uva Digger *Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist *Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger *''Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger'' Points Total Arena Tour # Northern Nightmare - 1115 # Grave Digger - 1111 # Scooby-Doo - 982 # Monster Mutt - 910 # Stinger Unleashed - 884 # Nitro Menace - 644 # Master of Disaster - 606 # Jail Bird - 507 Stadium Tour 1 # Max-D - 337 # Grave Digger - 328 # Mutant/Monster Energy - 327 # Megalodon - 269 # Whiplash - 252 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - 235 # Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 197 # Avenger - 190 # Stone Crusher/Rod Ryan - 177 # Jester - 172 # El Toro Loco - 168 # Xtermigator - 159 # Ice Cream Man - 156 # Big Kahuna - 143 Stadium Tour 2 # Grave Digger - 198 # Zombie - 177 # Max-D - 172 # El Toro Loco - 164 # The Black Pearl - 158 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 157 # Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - 153 # Over Bored - 122 # Pirate's Curse - 120 # Wild Flower - 91 # Scooby-Doo - 82 # Time Flys - 81 # Obsessed - 76 # Devastator - 52 # Bounty Hunter - 45 # Scarlet Bandit - 27 Stadium Tour 3 # Grave Digger - 244 # FS1 Cleatus - 220 # Mutant/Monster Energy - 212 # Bounty Hunter - 192 # El Toro Loco - 190 # Lucas Oil Crusader - 187 # Soldier Fortune - 162 # Zombie - 158 # Earth Shaker - 155 # Saigon Shaker - 115 # Slinger - 97 # Bad News Travels Fast - 97 # Raminator - 92 # Scarlet Bandit - 78 Stadium Tour 4 # VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist - 376 # Son-Uva Digger - 365 # Dragon - 340 # Grave Digger - 317 # Gas Monkey Garage - 314 # Overkill Evolution - 280 # Scooby-Doo - 246 # Bounty Hunter - 224 # Iron Outlaw - 223 # Barbarian/Rod Ryan - 214 # Rammunition - 198 # Black Stallion - 126 # Xtreme Diesel - 101 # Hotsy - 76 # Raminator - 31 Trivia * Even though four of the tours are named stadium tours they include at least on arena stop each. * For the arena tour each truck was team up with an atv partner. * Unlike last years Stadium Tours, where only the top 8 qualifiers race, this year, all 14 competitors compete in racing with the top 2 fastest qualifiers getting bye runs. * Unlike last year, there were four Stadium Tours this year while the Arena Tours were reduced to one. * This was also the first year to include a Two-Wheel Skills Competition in both Stadium and Arena Tours. * At the first Anaheim show, three trucks from the semi-finals (two winners, one loser) were unable to return for the final round. Mohawk Warrior and Max-D both won their races, but were ruled out do to damage, Megalodon did not finish due to a roll. Whiplash was brought back after a round two loss to Megalodon to face Grave Digger in the finals. * The first Anaheim show was also the first event for five new chassis. It was the first event for Grave Digger #35, Max-D #9, Whiplash, a new Stone Crusher and the second competition Xtermigator. * Paul Strong drove Master of Disaster the weeks that Tom Herzog was already booked with Midnight Rider. * Brianna Mahon sat out for two weeks after a corkscrew attempt resulted in a hard landing on Whiplash's side and roof. * Only 13 trucks competed at the second Miami show as Big Kahuna wasn't able to compete due to truck damage on the first show thus, he got 0 points in that show. * Colt Stephens was supposed to drive the brand new BroDozer truck but due to the truck's debut being postponed until June 2018, he drove Zombie instead. * Coty Saucier was originally supposed to compete on Stadium Tour 2 with Scott Buetow competing on Tour 3, however they were switched before the tours began. * Mike Thompson was originally supposed to drive Wrecking Crew on Tour 2, however he was replaced by Bad Company driver John Gordon at the last second. Category:2018 events Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Events